Little April Showers
by Kristen Elizabeth
Summary: Sometimes the littlest moments have the most impact....


Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine....even my delusions of granduer aren't that deluded. 

Author's Notes: Response to my own F.A.N. challenge. I hope I don't upset too many people, but this is what flowed out of my fingertips when I sat down to write this. 

Dedication: To F.A.N. and all it's members:) 

Little April Showers by Kristen Elizabeth 

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang* Three shots entered my body and thus began the greatest adventure of my life. 

At first, I couldn't quite believe it had happened. It was a routine patrol. Nothing out of the ordinary. There hadn't been but a handful of ordinary vampires in weeks. So, I knew that Buffy asked me along more for company than for help. I didn't mind; true, finals were rapidly approaching, but I was more than prepared. I couldn't say the same for her. I brought along Buffy's oceanography book to quiz her as we walked the campus. 

"Explain how weather patterns like severe thunderstorms or hurricanes can effect the ocean's currents", I asked her. 

She took her time in answering. "I don't know. Remind me to strangle my advisor. He said this would be the easiest way to get a science credit out of the way." 

"I know you know the answer, Buff. You're just blocking it." 

I got a smile for that. "You have more faith in me than I do", she replied. 

"Silly talk. Now, what's the answer?" Before she could even open her mouth, the telltale sounds of a rapidly approaching thunderstorm reached our ears. 

"Saved by the lightning!", Buffy exclaimed as the first sprinkling of rain fell on us. 

I quickly placed her book in my bag to keep it dry. "Should we go in?" 

She shook her head, blond locks flying. "Nothing like a little April shower." Her arms were wet with raindrops; light from the windows of a nearby building caught the moisture and gleamed. 

Her spirit was contagious; I closed my eyes and tilted my head back, feeling the drops land on my eyelids. 

Within minutes, we were soaked, but it didn't bother us. It was like we were little kids again, playing in the rain. We were transported back to our childhood. The time before school, before boyfriends, before demons and the Hellmouth. Being there, twirling in the rain with my best friend, I felt more at peace than I could remembering having felt in a long time. Ever since the last time I had laid in his arms.... 

So, I couldn't tell you exactly how it happened. I thought about it for what seemed like ages in the moments before I died. All I could gather was, we were attacked. I know Buffy must have fought back; she never would have just let it happen. But Buffy isn't a superhero. She has her limitations. I realized this fully as the three bullets slammed into my torso. 

Whenever important characters in movies die, it's often done in slow motion. I always thought this was a Hollywood trick, but as soon as our attacker fired, everything in the world slowed. The adventure had begun. The adventure of dying. 

After what seemed like minutes, I felt the hard, cold earth hit my body. The impact was brutal, but I can't say I felt any pain. My eyes were open; I stared up at the dark sky. I blinked. There were no stars looking back down at me. I would have liked there to have been stars. Let's just say that there were. I looked up at those stars, as if I were seeing them for the first time. Then, something blocked them. Buffy head slowly thrust itself into my line of vision. Her mouth opened and closed; she was saying something to me. But I heard nothing. With the slow motion had come silence. 

Something warm covered my body and dripped down my sides. It took awhile for me to touch my stomach and bring my hand up to where I could see it. My fingers were stained crimson. Blood. The last few years of my life had been so focused on blood. Blood, blood, blood. I blinked again and lowered my hand. 

Buffy's face appeared again; she was crying. Her lips formed my name over and over again. I blinked again, and then, again. The world was getting darker, more distant. The feeling of floating took over; it was wonderful! I was weightless, nothing held me down. One hand reached towards the sky.... 

Goodbye Buffy, my friend. I'm not sorry to be the first to go. Xander.....I never stopped caring about you. I hope you never stopped caring about me. Giles, thank you for teaching me so much more than you will ever realize you taught. And Oz....wherever you are....I love you. I leave this world loving you. 

The adventure was drawing to a close. I felt it as surely as I felt the rain on my face. And then, it was over and all I felt was peace. 

Peace and little April showers..... 


End file.
